Neon Lights Tour
The Neon Lights Tour is a headlining concert tour by American recording artist Demi Lovato, launched in support of her fourth studio album Demi. The tour will play 27 shows across North America, starting on February 9, 2014 in Vancouver at Rogers Arena, and will end on March 30, 2014 in Indianapolis at Bankers Life Fieldhouse before moving the tour down to São Paulo at the Credicard Hall on April 25, and then finally ending on May 17 at the Monterrey Arena in Monterrey. Background The tour was launched in support of Lovato's fourth studio album, Demi. It has been named after the third single from the album, which is titled "Neon Lights." On having Fifth Harmony, Little Mix, and Cher Lloyd on tour with her, she explained on On Air With Ryan Seacrest, "I think it’s going to be so much fun. There’s nothing better than woman empowerment and having an all-girls tour. What’s ironic is we are all from The X Factor," the singer adds, "and that wasn’t even planned. It just kind of happened that way." Demi, who also serves as a judge on the hit competition show shares: "I helped put Fifth Harmony together - and now they’re going to be opening for me. It’s so awesome." ryanseacrest.com Demi Lovato's Neon Lights Tour On February 4 2014, it was announced that Nick Jonas would be working as the Musical and Creative Director for the tour. In an interview with Rolling Stones, Nick stated "I'm overseeing video content, wardrobe, lighting and staging, and then I'm extending into the musical side of things, which includes creating the arrangements for the songs. I'm building what Demi wanted, which is a show without stops and starts. Demi and I have the same manager, so I was immediately excited when I was offered the position. The relationship that Demi and I had over eight years really gives me the insight into how to best communicate with her and her team."I've been in rehearsals with the band for the last two weeks. The biggest challenge has been just trying to rethink some of the music and see how we could compliment it with lights and video. I sat down with the band and said to them, 'You need to step into this like it's a new gig. None of these arrangements are going to sound like the originals, so you need to have an open mind.'" Supporting Acts *Fifth Harmony (February 9 - March 30, except March 4 concert) *Little Mix (February 9 - March 18) *Cher Lloyd (March 20 - March 30) *Daniella Mason (March 4) *Collins Key (Magician) *Cole Plante Setlist #Heart Attack #Remember December #Fire Starter #The Middle #Really Don't Care #Stop the World (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) #Catch Me (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) #Here We Go Again (Feat. Nick Jonas at select shows) #Made in the USA #Nightingale #Two Pieces #Warrior #Let It Go #Don't Forget #Throwback (Video Interlude) (Contains Excerpts of Get Back, This is Me, La La Land, and Here We Go Again) #Got Dynamite #Unbroken #Neon Lights (Contains elements Wham City Lights) Encore *Skyscraper *Give Your Heart a Break Notes *In San Jose, California, Chord Overstreet played the guitar during Made in the USA. *In Glendale, Arizona and Camden, New Jersey, Lovato did not perform Stop the World, Catch Me, Here We Go Again and Made in the USA. Tour Dates Cancelled Shows Videos NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 1 NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 2 NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 3 NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 4 NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 5 NEONLIGHTSTOUR - Week 6 Promo Videos Demi Lovato - The Neon Lights Tour Demi Lovato - The Neon Lights Tour - Soundcheck Parties Demi Lovato - DOWNLOAD THE OFFICIAL APP! References Category:Tours Category:Headlining Concert Tours